peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 October 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10-16 ; Comments *Show is now almost complete, with only the Ash track missing. *Peel credits the Hollywood Persuaders track to Frank Zappa (pre-Mothers Of Invention) and Paul Buff, as per the 'Teen Beat 4' CD. Original single was released in 1964 with an album of the same name the following year. The track also appears on the Natural Born Killers soundtrack, although the level of Zappa's involvement on it seems unclear. He did play on/produce some tracks released under this name. *The Ivor Cutler track prompts a discussion with Mary Anne Hobbs about the relative merits of using the words "breast" and "penis" on Radio One. Sessions *Eat Static #2 (live set from Maida Vale) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting (Adapted from Tracklisting Archive) *Animals On Wheels: Palid (album - Designs And Mistakes) Ninja Tune ZEN 32 @''' *Ash: Life Less Ordinary (CD - A Life Less Ordinary) A&M *Vivian Jackson & Ralph Brothers: Conquering Lion (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 '''@ *'File 1' begins 41s from end of above track *Spillage: Killer (7" single) Fortunate *Hollywood Persuaders: Drums A Go-Go (CD - Teen Beat 4) Ace *Fiend 1: Munich X (CD - Caledonian Gothic) God Bless *Delgados: Tempered; Not Tamed (album - BBC Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRSCD037 $''' *Subtropic: Fine Syne (12" EP - Life Time Mission) Fused & Bruised FABR009T '''@ $'' John thinks the speed changing effects at the start of this track were "cute"'' *Fall: Levitate (CD - Levitate) Artful *Lovejunk: Jealous (EP: Lovejunk) White label *Idea Fire Company: None But First Rate Workmen Will Meet With (EP - Four Years In 30 Seconds) Dirter Promotions *T.T. Twister: Bud's Big Dive (12" - Bud's Big Dive / Bud On The Ledg) Gyration GY 008 @''' *Man Or Astro-Man?: The Sound Waves Reversing (album - Made From Technetium) One Louder LOUDEST 25 '''$ *Rye Coalition: The Higher The Hair The Closer To God (CD - Hee Saw Dhuh Kaet) Gern Blandsten (news) *Clinic: IPC Subeditors Dictate Our Youth (7" single) Aladdins Gave Of Golf *Ramones: We're A Happy Family (LP - Rocket To Russia) Sire (tape flip File 1 to File 2) (misses end of interview) *Eat Static (live session): @ $/£ #Science Of The Gods #Peristalsis #Interceptor #Delta Volany *Fokkewolf: Hanging Around (CD - Death Ray) Deadly Beefburger *Ivor Cutler: The Bridge (CD - A Wet Handle (Part 2)) Creation *Project Pollen: Scum (12") Sideburn Recordings SB 004 @''' *Bo Diddley: Don't Let It Go (album - Go Bo Diddley) London HA-M 2230 '''£ *Deeds Plus Thoughts: Beatnik Mack (12" - Televisions Been Good To Me EP) Sophisticuts Recordings SOPH 001 @ £ *'File 2' ends 36s into above track *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel19971016 Eat Static a.mp3 *2) Peel19971016 Eat Static b.mp3 *3) dat_143.mp3 *4) 1997-10-xx Peel Show LE376 *5) 1997-10-xx-11-xx Peel Show LE377 ;Length *1) 46.57 *2) 46.49 *3) 04:06:57 (02:30:07-03:32:06) (to 02:36:50, 02:49:54-02:50:00 and from 03:26:18 additional) *5) 1:31:56 (to 23:31) ;Other *1,2) The Andrew T 90s tapes *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 143 *4) Created from LE376 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October 1997 Lee Tape 376 *5) Created from LE377 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel October November 1997 Lee Tape 377 ;Available * 1,2) http://www.30242b.net/JP_AT_index.html * 3) Mooo * 4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes